<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know that I'm greedy for love by cypherisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645040">you know that I'm greedy for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms'>cypherisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm so tasty and the price is right [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, seongsang being horny for hongjoong??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But really, who was Yeosang to stop them? If getting to watch Seonghwa’s flushed face and the way he frantically tries to excuse himself to the practice room’s bathroom is the sight Yeosang gets when Wooyoung and San go a little too far with their teasing, then so be it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm so tasty and the price is right [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know that I'm greedy for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is my incredibly rushed first attempt at writing porn fhfhfjfdg</p><p>lmao anyway basically subby seonghwa likes it when yeosang humiliates him and they're a bit horny for hongjoong??</p><p>im about to enter uni hell exam time so i had to post this before that starts so im sorry its a bit of a mess and not beta read ggjhjdfg</p><p>anyway hope you enjoy!!</p><p>song title -- greedy/ariana grande</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Seonghwa get pushed around by the likes of Wooyoung and San had honestly become a favourite pastime of Yeosang’s. There was just something about the way he gave into their constant teasing that Yeosang loved to watch.</p><p>It happened so regularly that they were all completely immune to it nowadays, Hongjoong no longer feeling the need to step in if he felt like they were being too mean -- only getting involved if it was disrupting their group activities. They all knew Seonghwa could stand up for himself if he needed to, and honestly, he’d admitted that it wasn’t a big deal, that he found it <em>endearing</em>. It was easy to laugh off and they all knew there was no real malice behind the words and taunts, it was just the way the two showed their affection – banter as they would call it.</p><p>It wasn’t until Yeosang began to notice a difference in the way Seonghwa reacted to their constant teasing that he really started paying attention. The reactions only began to change a little, only subtle differences – Yeosang couldn’t put his finger on what had changed exactly but there was just something different about the situation now. Seonghwa was suddenly a little more flushed and a little breathless when Wooyoung and San got a little bit physical with him – never anything more than occasionally picking him up and grabbing him tight hugs.</p><p>It hadn’t been until one excruciating practice when the two had cornered Seonghwa, grabbing one of his arms each and parading and dragging him around whilst laughing like the pair of hyenas they are. It wasn’t until Yeosang noticed the flustered look on Seonghwa’s face and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead that he had to stop his smirk from being too visible. Interesting.</p><p>That night Yeosang had conveniently been walking past the groups shared bathroom whilst the sound of muffled whimpers and grunts had graced his ears. If he saw Seonghwa leave the bathroom less than 15 minutes later looking more than a little frustrated, <em>he didn’t say anything about it</em>. Just kept that knowledge locked in his brain for the next time they had some time alone together.</p><p>Yeosang and Seonghwa were no strangers to sharing <em>plenty</em> of alone time together after all.</p><p>The first time Yeosang gets to use that little tidbit of information to his advantage is after a long dance practice session. Again, the pair of menaces had descended on Seonghwa, jokingly pinching him and San even tugging his hair lightly. It had always been harmless fun for them, however Yeosang was fully aware that for Seonghwa it was more than just a little game. The teasing doesn’t stop until Hongjoong barks at the three of them to stop messing around, an irritated look plastering itself on his face before he looks to Yeosang for assistance.</p><p> But really, who was Yeosang to stop them? If getting to watch Seonghwa’s flushed face and the way he frantically tries to excuse himself to the practice room’s bathroom is the sight Yeosang gets when Wooyoung and San go a little too far with their teasing, <em>then so be it</em>.</p><p>Yeosang decides to take a little bit of pity on Seonghwa though, if only so that he can relieve himself of this build of tension. He quickly pulls Hongjoong aside, his irritation from before having subsided a little, as he politely asks if he can take Seonghwa back to their dorms as he wasn’t feeling too well – although it is a complete lie.</p><p>Hongjoong allows it with no queries, knowing full well that if anyone can read Seonghwa, it’s Yeosang. So, with that Yeosang is gliding towards the bathroom, cooing at Seonghwa when he sees him splashing ice cold water on his face to calm down. “Hyung, you look like such a mess right now,” He teases, watching the way Seonghwa flinches, completely not expecting for Yeosang to have followed him.</p><p>“C’mon let’s go back to the dorm. You look like you need my help right now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reach the dorms, Seonghwa’s clearly aware of what’s about to happen. It’s cute honestly Yeosang thinks, that he tries so hard to keep his thoughts under control when they both know what’s racing through his mind.</p><p>“I’ll meet you in your room okay, hyung?” Yeosang asks sweetly, lightly patting Seonghwa’s ass to encourage him to start walking in that direction, “Make sure you’re bare from the waist down for me okay?”</p><p>When he finally joins Seonghwa after a few minutes of getting himself into the right frame of mind, Yeosang isn’t even remotely surprised to find him hard, his cock a little slick already. “Aww hyung, <em>look at you</em>,” he coos a little, loving the way Seonghwa’s arm flings itself over his eyes as he lays back his bed, more than a little worked up. Yeosang discards the jacket he’d worn to practice on Hongjoong’s bed before crouching down beside Seonghwa’s just watching the way he’s breathing so deeply. It’s honestly the hottest thing Yeosang’s ever seen when Seonghwa’s like this, all worked up and a little too on edge to do anything about it himself.</p><p>He reaches out a hand to lightly rub up over Seonghwa’s bare thighs, watching the way his flinches slightly before relaxing a little under the touch, his breath hitching. Seonghwa is one of the prettiest people Yeosang’s ever had the pleasure of meeting and he always finds himself a little (<em>a lot</em>) overwhelmed by just how beautiful Seonghwa really is. Absolutely ethereal in moments like these.</p><p>“What’s got you so worked up hyung?” Struggling to hide his grin, Yeosang clambers onto to bed beside Seonghwa’s legs, laying down on his front, “You’re blushing a lot right now y’know”. He’s absolutely loving the way that Seonghwa’s face struggles to hide his every emotion, tears already beginning to form in his eyes as he rolls his head to the side a little to stare back down the bed at Yeosang.</p><p>“You know what happened. You just sat there and let Wooyoung and San…” He sounds a little sulky as he mutters his reply back, but Yeosang knows he’s not actually upset about it – more embarrassed than anything that that alone was enough for him to become uncomfortably hard, in public nonetheless.</p><p>Yeosang is nothing if not persistent, his grin turning slightly devilish as his hand creeps up towards Seonghwa’s cock. “I let Wooyoung and San do what? <em>Have fun with you?</em>” He doesn’t miss the way Seonghwa’s cock twitches a little, his hand creating a loose, barely there ring around the base of it, “Stop being a sulky baby and I’ll let you fuck my hand.”</p><p>Now that gets a reaction from Seonghwa, a small whimper as he thrusts a little into the ring of Yeosang’s hand, however there’s so little stimulation. Seonghwa knows that Yeosang won’t give him anything more unless he plays along for a little bit, even if it is a bit humiliating – however they both know that’s hardly a complaint of his. “Sangie, it’s not enough…” Seonghwa whines, thrusting a few more times into the hand, the lack of stimulation starting to frustrate him.</p><p>Even if he is the older of the two though, they both know Yeosang is the one fully in control. Yeosang squeezes his hand a little tighter to give Seonghwa a bit more to work with, however a bored look crosses his face whilst doing so, “hyung you’re being a bit greedy, aren’t you? We’ve only just started and you’re already telling me it’s not enough. I don’t think you should be trying to boss me around.”</p><p>He doesn’t even get chance to dignify Yeosang with a response before he feels himself thrust into the hand with more vigor, already so on edge that his body moves of its own accord. He knows he must look an absolute mess right now, sweat slicked hair and flushed cheeks. At this point he’d planted his feet a little harder into the mattress, determined to get his release quickly, eyes scrunched close as his thrusts begin to speed up even more.</p><p>“That’s it hyung. You’re being so good for me, aren’t you?” Yeosang teases, loving the determined look at that plasters Seonghwa’s face. He lets Seonghwa continue like that for a few minutes before his attention is drawn elsewhere.</p><p>It’s not until Seonghwa makes the mistake of opening his eyes again that he sees Yeosang has grabbed his phone, now staring solely at his screen, completely ignoring Seonghwa’s existence outside of the hand holding his cock. It’s a little demeaning, watching the way Yeosang is so uninterested in helping Seonghwa get off right now – like he’s not even worthy of Yeosang’s attention. His cock twitches again, a whine working its way out of his throat before he can even stop himself.</p><p>“Yeosang, please look at me. I’m being so good for you,” with that he slows down his thrusts, waiting for any sort of acknowledgment from his lover, however all he gets is a sigh. “Hyung, I’m doing something right now. Can you hurry up please so I can have my hand back?” He says dismissively, eyes not leaving his screen as he texts one-handed.</p><p>Seonghwa straight up whines at that, his cheeks heating up profusely at the dismissive behavior. He’s not even sure why it has such an effect on him, when Yeosang treats him a little bit like he doesn’t matter – but it’s honestly the hottest thing ever. “Sang, who are you texting?” He asks, voice cracking a little whilst his cock continues to move in and out of Yeosang’s grip.</p><p>Still refusing to look at him Yeosang smirks a little, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to wet his lip a little, “Not that it’s <em>any of your business</em>, but Hongjoong.” His response is enough to make Seonghwa shiver, thoughts immediately racing as he tries to imagine the conversation they were having right now.</p><p>The angered look Hongjoong had shot him during practice flashed back into his mind, a slight whimper threatening to break past his lips. The thought of Hongjoong knowing that he was this worked up right now, it was almost enough to send Seonghwa crashing over the edge. Instead he scrunched his eyes up, mouth open as he panted, trying to calm down a little -- he didn’t want this to end just yet.</p><p>Even with his eyes screwed shut however, Seonghwa sees the unmistakable flash of Yeosang’s phone camera going off, his body immediately going stiff as he sits up to look at the other. “Did you just take a photo of me?” He asks, eyes pleading with Yeosang a little. He feels his skin burning up a little at the very idea of it. Yeosang just smirks up at him, humming as he continues to tap away at his phone, hand suddenly squeezing Seonghwa’s cock hard. The moan Seonghwa lets out at the sensation should be humiliating but he’s more focused on trying to work out why Yeosang was taking pictures of his cock – not that he minds though.</p><p>“Yeah I did. Have you got a problem with that, hyung?” The cockiness in his tone is intense, causing a shiver to force its way through Seonghwa’s already overwhelmed body. “I don’t. But who’s it for?” He whimpers, grinding harder against the hand holding his cock, tears prickling at his eyes again – god he loves when Yeosang gets like this.</p><p>“What do you mean who’s it for? Why would I send this <em>pathetic </em>cock to anyone else?” With that Seonghwa shivers again, body feeling like he’d been electrocuted a little by those words. “S-So you’re not sending it to Hongjoong?” A mean chuckle escapes Yeosang’s lips at that, hand gripping even tighter to the point that it’s almost too much – almost on the side of painful.</p><p>“<em>Hongjoong</em>? Why would I send this to Hongjoong?” It’s mean and they both know it – both know that Seonghwa’s a little bit head over heels for their leader, constantly wanting to get his praise, his affection. When Yeosang and Seonghwa first started messing around, Yeosang was admittedly a little jealous, a little insecure of the way Seonghwa fawned over Hongjoong.</p><p>But things are different now.</p><p>Yeosang has to admit he’s also a little infatuated with their tiny leader – but if he’s being honest, they all are. “You know Hongjoong hooks up with Mingi right? Do you really think a cock <em>as</em> <em>small as this</em> could satisfy him?” He snickers watching the way Seonghwa’s breathing picks up, the way his thrusts are a little erratic as he changes the pressure of his grip at random intervals. It’s common knowledge at this point, that Hongjoong has his favorites when it comes to hookups.</p><p>It’s also common knowledge that despite the sexual tension that’s built up between them over the years of training together, Hongjoong and Seonghwa have yet to hookup -- despite having shared this exact room for the majority of their time as idols.</p><p>Yeosang supposes it’s probably due to his and Seonghwa’s relationship with each other that Hongjoong hasn’t made a move on either of them. Whilst not exclusive the two had definitely been joined at the hip since their early trainee days. Even so, he knows how much it riles Seonghwa up to even think about being involved with Hongjoong like that – even if it is just an unfulfilled fantasy.</p><p>Dropping his phone down on the bed finally, Yeosang’s now free hand quickly travels to between Seonghwa’s cheeks. “Even if your cock isn’t enough to satisfy Hongjoong, I think he’d love to bury himself in your tight little ass,” He grins as he lets a finger teasing rub around Seonghwa’s hole, however not dipping in.</p><p>It catches Seonghwa off guard honestly, but the added tease is almost enough to make him cum right then and there. The thought of being used in any way for Hongjoong’s pleasure always managing to breakdown his stamina.</p><p>“Sangie I’m really close, please keep going.”</p><p>It’s in that moment that Yeosang’s phone goes off, confusion crossing both of their faces before Yeosang quickly checks the caller ID and answers. Before Yeosang even answers the phone Seonghwa knows who it is. Can tell by the shitty grin he shoots down at Seonghwa before quickly grasping his cock hard, again, like he had earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Of course Hongjoong would call right now.</em>
</p><p>“Hi hyung. What’s up?” Yeosang asks, staring directly into Seonghwa’s eyes whilst he jerks Seonghwa off at the fastest pace he has all night, making the elder need to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Oh, Seonghwa’s feeling <em>a lot better</em> now actually.” The quietest of whines slips from Seonghwa’s mouth as he tries to bite down on his own hand, the pain doing nothing to help hold off his impending orgasm.</p><p>“You’re all heading back now?” Seonghwa’s ears prick up at that, slight panic mixing with the overwhelming arousal he was feeling in that moment. God this was absolute torture. He knows Yeosang won’t let him finish until he’s done talking on the phone, however he feels like he’s going to struggle to hold out much longer.</p><p>“We’ll be ready. See you soon hyung,” Is the last thing Yeosang says before he’s hanging up and leaning over to crash his mouth onto Seonghwa’s. He knows full well that Seonghwa will sulk endlessly if he doesn’t get at least one kiss before orgasming, and honestly, he’s way too soft to resist. He’s also fully aware that they have five minutes before the others will reach the dorms again.</p><p>As much as he would absolutely revel in watching the disappointment on Seonghwa’s face if denied his orgasm after all of this teasing, he can’t help but want to see him come undone even more. With that his tongue slips itself between Seonghwa’s lips as he moans, his hand keeping up the pace as his thumb now drags quickly over the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon hyung, you’ve been such a good boy for me, for <em>Hongjoong</em>. You can cum now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>